RuneNova Rules
1. Flaming/Trolling - Insulting, harassing, threatening and offensive language towards another player/staff member will not be tolerated. This includes racism, discrimination, sexism and other forms of language that will offend another individual. You are not allowed to post inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages with the primary intent of provoking readers into an emotional response or otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion. Additionally, offensive usernames will result in an immediate banishment. Censor Evasion - Going against the censor may result in an infraction, mute or temporary ban. 2. Respect - Respect is an important rule here at RuneNova. It is important to respect each other; this is what makes a community strong. You must respect other members and the rules. Please remember to especially treat new members and/or new staff with respect. They have as much right to be here as you do. : Disrespecting Staff Members and/or Their Decisions - If you have a problem with one of our staff members, send them a private message or submit an appeal on the forums and work it out in a respectful, rule-abiding manner. If you think they are breaking rules or abusing their powers, report it to a higher ranking member. Remember, staff members are here to help but are not obligated to in any way, especially if disrespected. 3. Advertising - Advertising any other community, server, or forums on this website will not be allowed. This includes some customizable areas such as signatures, avatars, user titles, and such things, including private messages. Such exceptions are RuneScape, Google, Yahoo, and such things as that. Talking about Peril's past servers in general, such as Fallen-Empire and Ziotic, are allowed as long it's not advertising. Search Engine results that also advertise another community, server, or forum will also not be allowed. Referral links are not allowed. : Clan Forums - You're allowed to advertise your clan forums, but only on your clan recruitment thread. 4. Spamming -''' : 'In-game/Shoutbox -' Flooding the chatbox with 4 or more lines of the same message in a row is considered spamming. Continuing to spam after you've been asked to stop will result in a mute. Creating new accounts to continue spamming will result in additional mute time, as well as a permanent mute on any additional accounts. Auto typing is allowed but only ONCE every FIFTEEN seconds. : 'Forums -' This includes unnecessary topics, posts, and replies. Try making your posts meaningful, and do not post brief comments such as "lol", "nice", "+1" or "10/10". Also be sure to stay on topic in threads; don't hijack them. Do not double-post (post twice in a row in the same topic). Instead, please edit your posts with updated content. You're allowed to bump your thread every 24 hours if nothing has been posted on it in that time period. '''5. Starting a New Thread - Use the search function before creating threads and asking others. Take initiative and strive for independence. Do not post a new topic directed at a certain member. Use the private message system for all private conversations. If you accidentally post in the wrong section, simply leave a note in the original post stating you want the thread to be moved to a different section/private message a moderator to have it moved. 6. Grave digging (or "Necrobumping") – Grave digging is posting on a thread that has been inactive for an extended period of time, usually in response to what one inadvertently believes to be an ongoing discussion. Check the date of the last post on a thread before posting. Failure to do so will result in an infraction. 7. Posting/Releasing Personal Details or Images of Other Users - We will not stand for this kind of behavior. You are strictly not allowed to post sensitive or personal information of other members of our community. Do not even consider doing this without the full prior written consent of the person who's details or image it so happens to be. Action will be taken against your account unless you post picture or video proof of the written consent. 8. Leeching - Leeching is ripping off or claiming other peoples work, projects, images, graphics, servers, clients and other such things as your own. Leeching will not be tolerated and will be punished with an infraction or a ban depending on the severity. 9. Encouraging/Aggravating Others to Break Rules - You are not allowed encourage or aggravate others to break the rules. This includes taunting, ridiculing & provoking. The punishment for this will vary on the severity of its outcome. 10. Staff Impersonation - Impersonating staff will lead to a lengthy ban. This includes portraying yourself to be a part of the staff team and/or threatening other players with punishments. This also includes manipulating new or confused members with your knowledge, and intentionally misleading them. 11. Discussion of Ranks - You are not permitted to request changes in anyone’s rank. Suggestions of ranks relating to specific users or a user are strictly prohibited. The administrators will notice you if you are doing a good job, and they will choose who will be assigned the moderator or other roles. You also may not publicly request for a user to be banned. Doing any of the above will result in an infraction, thread deletion, and/or a temporary ban. Asking for Reputation/Thanks - Asking for another user to give you reputation or to thank your post is prohibited and will result in a reset of reputation and/or thanks. 12. Cheating/Unfair Use of Multiple Accounts - Creating multiple accounts on the forums and/or in-game in order to gain an advantage over others will not be tolerated. Additional accounts will be deleted and your main account with be infracted/banned depending on the severity. This also includes logging in to the game on more than one account at any given time. Please play fair. 13. Scamming - All types of scamming including, but not limited to, subscription, item and password scamming is prohibited and you will be banned according to the severity. Please report the individual in the Report Member sub-section (located under Support). Do not lend out items you don't want stolen and do not share your password with anyone. Scamming attempts will be dealt with, but if you are scammed, we do not take responsibility and are not liable to take action. 14. Account Sharing - This rule is in place to keep scamming and all other future issues from happening. You should be the only one on your account at all times. Do not trust anyone with your password. If we suspect you of account sharing, your account will be permanently locked. 15. Real World Trading (RWT) - Do not sell anything on here. The only purchasable thing on these forums is premium membership. The only thing you are allowed to sell is Premium membership for in-game items or cash. Making a profit from the game is not allowed. This also includes selling accounts and items from other games including Runescape, WoW, and other servers. 16. Donations - Do not ask for money or donations. Asking or telling members to donate to your PayPal account for the donator rank will fall under this category as well. The only PayPal account you are to donate to is Runenova@live.com. 17. Inappropriate Content - People of all ages play the server and we expect you to give them the common courtesy of not posting any inappropriate content. You are not allowed to link to websites that may redirect, contain, or lead to these types of links or images, as well as images that are disturbing. This includes, but is not limited to: videos and pictures of extreme violence, pornographic materials, illicit drugs, or any other offensive content. If you post any inappropriate content on the forums/in-game, your account will be terminated. This also applies to your signature, avatar & profile picture along with requesting such content. 18. Threatening the Server or Other Players '''- Threatening or actually attacking players on the server with a DDoS, DoS, or Bot-Net will result in a permanent ban and legal action will be taken. This also includes key loggers and phishing sites. You will be permanently banned immediately if you are caught participating in these offenses. If your IP is detected doing this more than once or on multiple accounts, you will be permanently blocked from accessing the site. '''19. Macroing (Botting/AFK Training) - Using any cheating software for personal gain is not allowed. This includes, but is not limited to: Auto-clicking, mouse recorders, and more elaborate bots. Auto typing however, is allowed but only ONCE every FIFTEEN seconds. Leaving your account idle training for excessive amounts of time will be considering as an offence, and will be punished accordingly to what you're training, and how long you've been idle. 20. Bug Abuse - Do not exploit any bugs. If you discover or are told of a bug please inform the staff immediately. You can also post a report under the Bugs section (located under Feedback). Any further or unreported abuse will result in an immediate ban. Do not, under ANY circumstance, share the details of a bug with anyone other than the staff. In some cases you, may be offered a plea bargain (in which you will be required to explain/show how said bug works). If you accept said plea-bargain, the punishment may be lessened. 21. Ban/Mute Evasion - : Shout Box - If you are banned/muted from the shout box you are not permitted to use another account to use it. Doing so will increase your ban length(on both accounts). : Forums/In-game - If you are banned/muted on the forums/in-game, you are only allowed to make another account to submit a ban appeal. Doing otherwise, such as posting on the forums or going in-game asking to be un-banned/un-muted will increase your original ban/mute length and result in the secondary account being permanently banned/muted.